Dimension Trotting in Circles
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Tagiru thinks it would've been cool. Yuu thinks it's impossible. Somehow, they keep on going back to the topic.


**A/N:** Challenges:

Ultimate Sleuth Challenge, ch1: event 3 - write a story of over half dialogue  
Becoming the Tamer King challenge, Sheer valley task - write something outside of normal prose  
Diversity Writing Challenge, c14 - write a fic that is K rated

.

.

 **Dimension Trotting in Circles**

.

'So…any chances we're going to see them again?'

'Not likely. Ripping apart the space-time continuum can't be good for the world.'

'Heh, suppose not. But it worked this time.'

'Because Quartzmon had sucked everybody up anyway. And thensome, considering the Chosen from other times that came to help.'

'But they were in the Brave Snatcher, weren't they?'

'Geeze Tagiru, don't you pay attention to anything _around_ you?'

'Hey, I was occupied, you know!'

'…tch. Fine. I'll let you have that one. You did save the world after all…and played double-duty.'

'That was only because Taiki-san was…well… Not how I planned on surpassing him, you know.'

'Not how any of us want to surpass him, but if it bothers you so much, just pretend you're behind and try and catch up again.'

'That's too easy right now. He's still in the hospital!'

'…you're on a roll today, aren't you.'

'You mean I'm winning? Wait, what are we even playing?'

'Nothing. Back to those other Chosen.'

'Oh yeah. I saw…five of them?'

'You saw more than that. The five heroes, and then Yamato-san and Ken-san whose digimon merged with Taichi-san's and Daisuke-san's. And then a flying ark called Grani…who I guess doesn't count as a Chosen, per say. Then that little polar bear in the sky who must be like Takuya-san and a kid underneath, saying he'd brought his friends along too – other spirits maybe? And…was there anyone with Masaru-san?'

'You don't remember either?'

'Hey, I was busy too!'

'Doing what?'

'You know, holding off Quartzmon so you could fetch the Brave Snatcher?'

'Oh. Right. Haha.'

'Yeah, haha. And then Nee-san and Kiriha-san mentioned a couple of girls called Tamers like Takato-san. A Ruki-san and…Mimi-san? I think it was Mimi-san, anyway. And some of the other Hunters mentioned others too.'

'And we missed all of them. Would've been nice to meet everybody.'

'Becausae you've actually met every Hunter in this world.'

'I've met most of them! At that battle for the Hunter's Representative, if nothing else. And that big hunt –'

'Which Kiriha-san won.'

'Well…yeah. But we helped out.'

'If you say so.'

'Still would be nice to go visit.'

'Yeah, next time the world's on the brink of destruction, feel free to think about a tea date.'

'Yuu! You know that's not what I meant!'

'Really? Because I could have sworn –'

'Oh, come on. It can't be impossible in peaceful times. Digimon are still coming over to this side, even without the DigiQuartz. And if we can cross into the Digital World and they can visit us, why can't we go to other worlds?'

'Because the digital world's _not_ a separate world.'

'…wait. It's not?'

'No, it's a reflection. It's why, when one world becomes destabilised, the other is affected. But the Chosen from the other worlds come from entirely separated worlds, brought together for only a brief moment with Clockmon's powers.'

'Ah, okay. I guess that makes sense.'

'Really?'

'Hey, I'm not an idiot, you know!'

'Could've fooled me.'

'Hmmph. Meanie.'

'That's the best you could come up with?'

'You want me to be really mad at you?'

'Well…not particularly. Not to mention Taiki-san would smell it from a mile away. Swear he's a bloodhound with these sorts of things. And finding people to help.'

'He's not that bad – okay, okay, he kind of is. But how much trouble can he get into in a hospital bed?'

'Let's not even go there. Better yet, let's get back to your hair-brained idea of visiting other dimensions. We. Can't.'

'You've said that at least three times already but you still haven't explained _why_.'

'I'm trying to. You keep on getting me side-tracked.'

'Guess I do. Does that earn me another point?'

'Oh for – Fine, fine. You're on three points now but who's counting?'

'You?'

'…Tagiru, one day I'll knock the meaning of sarcasm into your thick skull.'

'Aww, come on Yuu. And besides, who's getting side-tracked now.'

'And that was your fault. _Again_. But as I was saying, the digital world, including digiquartz, is separated from us by a…flyscreen, of sorts.'

'Flyscreen?'

'Yeah. Holes in it, so things smaller than flies can get through. Including us.'

'We're not that tiny, you know.'

'In the grand scheme of the world, we probably are. In any case, our world and the worlds those other Chosens came from are probably divided by…big solid walls.'

'Then why can't the flyscreen be an open window?'

'Because…well, I guess open window fits.'

'Yeah, and we can actually climb out of open windows.'

'So sue me. I'm no writer. We need Kaoru-san for that.'

'Guess you're right. But she's confusing too.'

'Yeah, she – uurgh, we're getting off topic again.'

'Though it's not like we had an original topic.'

'Says the guy who wants to open up inter-dimensional travelling…'

'I was just _saying_ , you know! Doesn't mean it has to happen.'

'…true, I guess. But that doesn't make it any more likely to happen.'

'And it's a pity, too. We don't know much about them, and they helped us out in the final battle.'

'Some of them.'

'They all helped! Just 'cause they weren't in the –'

'Not what I meant, Tagiru. We don't know some of them that well. Or some of them at all, probably. I don't remember any other legendary warriors aside from Takuya-san and Tomoki-san, but Tomoki-san said he'd brought spirits from his friends.'

'Oh yeah, he did say that. Which means there must be more legendary warriors than just the two of them. How many spirits were there, anyway?'

'Twenty-ish?'

'Twenty warriors? Wow. Then again, there are a fair number of us Hunters.'

'Or maybe they have more than one spirit each. Who knows.'

'Would've been nice to talk about all this.'

'…yeah, I'm getting you. But we can theorise.'

'We can.'

'But maybe we should put the legendary warriors aside. We're not going to get anywhere with them.'

'Shame.'

'Yeah. Becoming a digimon sure sounds weird. But Kiriha-san and Nee-san talked a bit with Ruki-san and Mimi-san.'

'And you said they weren't from the same group. So who's with who?'

'Mimi-san was with Taichi-san, I think. And Ruki-san was with Takato-san.'

'Hmm… But you know, it doesn't mean as much when we can't meet them.'

'Nee-san might have a photo.'

'That's just not the same.'

'Of course it's not. But you can't meet every person in the world.'

'…sure I could.'

'No you can't. It's impossible.'

'You know I'm going to just try and prove you wrong. And then find a way to go dimension-trotting and prove you wrong again.'

'…try is the key word there. And how are we back to this, _again?_ '

'Because it's a good idea?'

'It's not. Seriously, Tagiru. It's not.'


End file.
